bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Cardes the Malevolent/@comment-26467296-20150612124537/@comment-50.100.126.114-20150710140110
Now here's my complete list of my units + my spheres. What I must do now ?? :-( Still trying even with Sefia but doesn't seems to paralyse at all. Help me :-( Fire 1 Phoenix Wings Lava Lord 7* 16/120 SBB 2 Taskmaster Lorand Guardian 6* 100/100 SBB 10 Passion Sibyl Freya Breaker 6* 100/100 SBB 10 Goddess Axe Michele Anima 6* 100/100 SBB 10Rakshasa Lord Vishra Lord 6* 100/100 SBB 10Red Swordsman Farlon Guardian 6* 100/100 SBB 10 Water 1 Ice Legend Selena Breaker 7* 120/120 SBB 1 Sorrow Sibyl Eliza Anima 6* 30/100 BB 1 Snow Queen Signas Lord 6* 100/100 SBB 10 Spear King Raydn Anima 6* 100/100 SBB 10 Axe God Mariudeth Breaker 6* 100/100 SBB 10 Colossal Tridon Breaker 6* 100/100 SBB 10 Earth 1 Gaians II & Mina Lord 6* 100/100 SBB 10 Beauty Sibyl Paula Lord 6* 100/100 BB 1 War Queen Ophelia Anima 6* 100/100 BB 4 Thief God Zelnite Anima 6* 100/100 SBB 10 Deity Ruler Lucca Lord 6* 100/100 BB 1 Dragon God Ragshelm Guardian 6* 100/100 SBB 3 Rose Express Tora Lord 7* 100/100 BB 3 Thunder 1 Thunder Legend Eze Lord 7* 100/100 SBB 10 + UBB Echo Sibyl Zele Anima 6* 1/100 BB 1 Blaze Guru Bran Lord 6* 100/100 BB 3 Crusher God Uda Anima 6* 100/100 BB 3Lightning Gun Rowgen Anima 6* 100/100 SBB 3Thunder Savior Shera Anima 6* 100/100 SBB 10 Light 1 Light Legend Atro Lord 7* 67/120 BB 1Angelic Blades Sefia Breaker 7* 95/120 SBB 10 + UBB Radiance Sibyl Sola Lord 6* 1/100 BB 1 Legatus Melchio Lord 6* 100/100 SBB 2 Terminator Lilith Lord 6* 100/100 SBB 10Guardian Chief Sodis Breaker 6* 100/100 SBB 10 Creator Maxwell Lord 6* 100/100 SBB 10 Dark 1 Dark Legend Magress Guardian 7* 120/120 SBB 10 + UBB Demonic Idol Kikuri Guardian 7* 120/120 SBB 10 + UBB Duel-SGX Lord 6* 100/100 SBB 10 Tyrant Lilly Matah Anima 6* 100/100 SBB 4Inferno Goddess Elza Oracle 6* 100/100 SBB 10Galactic Treasure Irvris Breaker 7* 120/120 SBB 10 + UBB Grave Carver Aaron Anima 7* 100/100 SBB 10 + UBB Flame 2 Flame Legend Vargas Anima 7* 44/120 BB 1 Beast King Zegar Anima 6* 1/100 BB 1 Blazing Knight Agni Breaker 6* 100/100 SBB 4 Phoenix Reborn Guardian 6* 100/100 BB 2Imperial Smith Galant Breaker 6* 100/100 SBB 1 Ace Chief Lancia Anima 6* 100/100 BB 2 Drake Queen Aisha Breaker 5* 1/80 BB 1 Blade God Seria Lord 5* 80/80 BB 1 Red Blade Farlon Anima 5* 45/80 BB 2 Fire Samba Ramna Lord 6* 100/100 BB 1Inferno Princess Dia Anima 6* 1/100 BB 1 Defiant God Luther Guardian 6* 100/100 SBB 1 Guardian Darvanshel Guardian 6* 100/100 SBB 10 God Emperor Orwen Breaker 6* 100/100 BB 5 Fire Goddess Ulkina Breaker 6* 100/100 SBB 6 Ember Charm Fiora Lord 6* 100/100 BB 6 Phoenix God Arus Anima 6* 100/100 BB 7 Blaze Armor Vanberk Breaker 5* 80/80 BB 1Crimson Dragon Regrard Anima 5* 17/80 BB 1 War Rocket Cayenna Anima 5* 80/80 BB 3 Red Hood Ciara Lord 4* 17/60 BB 1 Raging Nick Breaker 6* 100/100 SBB 10 Turbo Cyclaw Lord 5* 1/80 BB 1 Cyclopean Ultor Breaker 6* 100/100 SBB 6 Water 2 Tidal Dragoon Zephu Guardian 6* 49/100 BB 3 Ice Angel Sergio Lord 6* 100/100 BB 2 Felneus Guardian 6* 100/100 SBB 10 Sea King Mega Lord 6* 100/100 BB 1 Arctic Rose Stya Lord 6* 100/100 BB 1Leviathan Sage Elimo Anima 7* 5/120 BB 5 Twin Arms Rickel Guardian 6* 100/100 SBB 10 Ice King Jaegar Anima 4* 1/60 BB 1 Ice Warrior Karl Lord 5* 80/80 BB 1 Ice Fortress Oulu Guardian 6* 100/100 SBB 1 Talon God Rhein Lord 5* 80/80 BB 2 Snow Cub Signas Guardian 4* 60/60 BB 1Azure Goddess Lucina Guardian 6* 24/100 BB 2 Tyrant Goddess Phee Breaker 6* 6/100 BB 2 Divine Prince Arius Anima 5* 80/80 BB 1 Aqua Goddess Kuhla Anima 6* 1/100 BB 1 Sea Pirate Eve Guardian 4* 60/60 BB 1Massacre God Belfura Anima 6* 100/100 BB 1Cerulean Dragon Rubeus Breaker 5* 63/80 BB 3 Gun Goddess Serin Anima 5* 80/80 BB 10 Avalanche Jack Anima 6* 42/100 BB 7 Hydraloid Breaker 4* 44/60 BB 2 Tridon Guardian 4* 59/60 BB 1 Earth 2 Earth Legend Lance Breaker 7* 1/120 BB 2 Marksman Lario Anima 3* 1/40 BB 1 Alpha Tree Altri Anima 6* 100/100 SBB 10 Holy Arms Douglas Lord 6* 100/100 SBB 10 Quake Fist Nemia Anima 5* 66/80 BB 2 Phantom Ristrall Anima 4* 60/60 BB 4 Lugina Lord 4* 37/60 BB 4 Blade Hero Zelban Anima 5* 41/80 BB 1 Noble Fist Dilma Anima 6* 100/100 BB 1Lawful Warrior Aneil Guardian 4* 45/60 BB 1 Havoc God Luly Anima 6* 50/100 BB 1 Battle Girl Ophelia Anima 4* 31/60 BB 1 Impenetrable Darvan Guardian 6* 100/100 BB 7 Flora Queen Faris Lord 5* 75/80 BB 2Guardian Goddess Tia Breaker 6* 1/100 BB 1Goddess Hatsune Miku Anima 5* 80/80 BB 10 Beryl Edge Quaid Lord 5* 31/80 BB 1 Euryalis Anima 4* 56/60 BB 1 Fei And Fang Oracle 6* 1/100 BB 1 Thunder 2 General Weiss Guardian 5* 59/80 BB 1 Sky Legend Falma Breaker 5* 1/80 BB 1 Omega Behemoth Lord 6* 36/100 BB 1 Goddess Emilia Lord 5* 67/80 BB 1 Spark Kick Zeln Anima 3* 10/40 BB 4 Shock Bow Loch Breaker 4* 13/60 BB 1 Bolt Knight Amy Guardian 4* 21/60 BB 1 Slicing Bolt Raiden Breaker 4* 1/60 BB 1 Paladin Paris Lord 4* 6/60 BB 1 Rebel Angel Elsel Guardian 5* 36/80 BB 2Fast Princess Lucana Lord 4* 1/60 BB 1 Gold Queen Rina Breaker 6* 100/100 BB 6 Beast God Exvehl Lord 6* 100/100 SBB 1 God Engineer Garman Oracle 6* 55/100 BB 2 Divine Whip Orna Anima 5* 67/80 BB 1Thunder Sentry Shera Breaker 5* 1/80 BB 1 Dragoon Lord Bargus Anima 5* 1/80 BB 1Thunderbird Sabre Diana Breaker 7* 20/120 SBB 1 Raid Bolt Fenmia Breaker 5* 80/80 BB 2 Fatal Spark Bonnie Anima 5* 1/80 BB 1 Boltdrive Zedus Oracle 6* 1/100 BB 1 Melody Kagamine Rin Lord 6* 42/100 BB 1 Light 2 Holy Queen Luna Lord 4* 37/60 BB 1 Sacred Gunner Heidt Breaker 6* 42/100 BB 1 Adventurer Alma Anima 3* 1/40 BB 1 Ultra Blade Aem Breaker 6* 13/100 BB 1Angelic Blades Sefia Breaker 7* 120/120 SBB 10 + UBB Mila Lord 3* 8/40 BB 1 Leorone Anima 6* 100/100 BB 1 Heavy God Nevsky Guardian 5* 75/80 BB 1 Worldly Themis Anima 6* 61/100 BB 2 Seraph Azael Breaker 6* 100/100 BB 2 Brave Legend Hogar Lord 4* 55/60 BB 2 Mar God Narza Lord 6* 58/100 SBB 1 Deemo and the Girl Anima 5* 80/80 BB 4Poinsettia Priscilla Lord 5* 47/80 BB 3 Larking Kira Breaker 5* 74/80 BB 1 Noble Sage Fadahl Lord 5* 26/80 BB 1 Snow Queen Eva Anima 6* 11/100 BB 2 Statuesque Aurelia Guardian 6* 1/100 BB 1 Dark 2 God Blade Mifune Breaker 4* 1/60 BB 1 Vampire Lord 3* 22/40 BB 1 Assassin Oboro Guardian 3* 39/40 BB 1 Soul Vortex Lemia Oracle 6* 100/100 BB 2 Mad God Zebra Breaker 5* 80/80 BB 7 Night Sibyl Madia Anima 5* 71/80 BB 5 God Eater Lira Guardian 6* 100/100 BB 2Inferno Swords Logan Anima 6* 74/100 BB 3 Dual Blade Eru Anima 4* 41/60 BB 1 Black Lotus Lunaris Breaker 6* 100/100 SBB 10 Grahdens Lord 5* 80/80 BB 10 Dark Warrior Zephyr Breaker 5* 1/80 BB 1 Evil God Kajah Lord 6* 96/100 BB 1Master Assassin Kuda Anima 6* 52/100 BB 4 God of Decay Zurg Breaker 5* 80/80 BB 1 Draconian Varfed Breaker 5* 53/80 BB 3 Penta Blade Zergel Anima 5* 1/80 BB 1 Pumpress Semira Breaker 6* 100/100 SBB 3 Turbo Netherhound Lord 5* 1/80 BB 1 Hadaron Oracle 4* 1/60 BB 1 Netherking Hadaron Breaker 6* 100/100 SBB 5 = Spheres Divine SwordBeast ArmorHoly RobeMuramasa x 4Angelic Foil x 5AmanohabakenDeath AxeCursed SabrePrized ClothStar BladeDemon RobeSoul SpearThief BracerStar HelmHoly CrownGlass CrownRoyal BudDemon Lance x 3Hero StoneDivine StoneRefined Gem x 4Mech SwordFlesh ArmorSacred Jewel x 2Drain SpearMedulla Gem x 11Omni Gizmo x 2Blessed RobeEvil Shard x 3Steeple Rose x 5Phoenix EyeDragon StudMasamune x 3Legwand Gem x 5DandelgaDrevasBatoothaLexidaLeomurgUriasLafdranyaHoly EightScarlet PinDivine GemEvil HalberdMiroku PearlSol Creator x 2Luna CreatorZombie JabotVirtue StoneWhite ArmorGuardian Cloak x 2Mystic LanternProvidence RingIhsir's GuiseAuspicious Lion CharmFire BladeFire ShieldBrave EmblemBurny's Soul StoneElectric ShieldCrystalline Egg